


Dean x OMCs

by BuckyBarn3s



Series: Supernatural One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s
Series: Supernatural One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075940
Kudos: 1





	Dean x OMCs

Dean was thirteen the first time he was took a dick up his ass. The guy didn't use lube, but the money was worth it. Dean's tight, virginal ass was worth five hundred bucks. Meant him and Sammy could both eat for a little while. John didn't know about it, but how could he, being away as much as he was. Sam was nine so he didn't think anything of it. 

Dean was fifteen the first time he let someone put a dildo in his mouth. This guy was a little kinkier and wanted to hear Dean gagging as his asshole was abused. It was fine. Dean kind of liked it anyway. 

At nineteen, a man old enough to be his father made Dean put some panties on and only the panties. He liked looking at Dean's ass all trussed up in pink as he was bent over the pool table. This guy had shoved a pool stick up his ass as far as he could and slapped it around. It hurt like hell, Dean supposed he deserved it after hustling him in the game. By now Sam had long figured out what was going on, but never brought it up even if his eyes did it for him. 

The fist in his ass was definitely a surprise. He had thought it was just going to be a run of the mill fucking until he felt the pinkie breach his asshole. But no, the guy's whole fist disappeared in Dean's well used asshole and made slick, slurpy noises as the guy punched his way in and out of his hole. Dean groaned and moaned like a bitch thirsty for it, and truth be told, he kind of was. He liked feeling that rough, calloused hand punching its way into his asshole. He knew his hole would be forever ruined after this, but he could not find it in him to care at that particular moment. 

One guy had slipped Dean's cock into a clear cylindrical tube and started to squeeze the bulb attached to the end. It pumped his cock and made it huge, engorged, and _sensitive_. The tube was removed after the guy had come deep inside Dean's guts, rambling about how he was gonna get him pregnant. All big and fat with his baby. It kind of turned Dean on. Dean could hardly put his pants on afterward, what with his dick all sensitive and engorged, but he liked the ache. 

Dean found hilarious when a group of men thought they could punish him by gang raping him after he hustled them in a game of pool. He wanted to get fucked so it wasn't gonna be rape. They had ripped his pants down around his ankles and tied his wrists behind his back. They were impressed by the state of his sloppy asshole, all stretched out and still slick from his earlier escapade. 

They shoved one of the pool balls into his ass with ease and spanked his exposed hole. Dean's cock hardened immediately and he arched his back in invitation. They took turns fucking him, cue ball still inside, and blowing their loads in him. Their creamy, thick spunk leaked out of him after the fourth load, and he had thirteen more to go. Surprisingly no one was interested in his very skilled mouth. They just wanted his sloppy mancunt. When they were done, they made him force out the ball, forcing out all of their spunk. It slipped down Dean's pale, freckled thighs in thick streams until the ball popped out with a loud thunk on the ground. Dean went back to the motel room to shower. 

By the time Dean was twenty-seven his asshole had a lot of mileage and he didn't regret a bit of it. In fact, he wanted more. He wondered how many cock could fit in his ass. How many cocks could he fit in his body at a time. One cock down his throat, and two in his ass with a dildo? He thinks he could handle that. Just gotta find someone willing. 


End file.
